1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle control device provided in a vehicle and a control method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
A vehicle is an apparatus allowing a user who gets therein to move in a desired direction. Such a vehicle may be typically an automobile, for example.
Meanwhile, for convenience of a user who use a vehicle, various sensors and electronic devices are provided. In particular, for driving convenience of a user, research into an advanced driver assistance system (ADAS) has been actively conducted. In addition, development of an autonomous vehicle has been actively made.
Various types of lamps may be provided in a vehicle. In general, a vehicle has various vehicle lamps having a lighting function for allowing a driver to easily check or view an object positioned in the vicinity of the vehicle when driving at night and a signal function for informing another vehicle or a road user about a driving state of the own vehicle.
For example, a vehicle may have a device operated in a manner of directly emitting using a lamp such as a headlight irradiating light to a front side to allow a driver to secure a visual field, a brake light turned on when the driver steps on a brake, a turn signal used when turning to the right or turning to the left.
In another example, a reflector reflecting light allowing the own vehicle to be easily recognized from outside is installed on a front side or a rear side of the vehicle.
An installation reference or standard of the vehicle lamp are defined by regulations to allow each function to be sufficiently exhibited.
Recently, as advanced driving assist system (ADAS) has been actively developed, the necessity to develop a technique capable of maximizing user convenience and safety in driving a vehicle has emerged.
As part thereof, development of technology for various user interfaces and user experiences (UI/UX) between a mobile terminal and a vehicle and development of a technology for autonomous driving and autonomous parking without a driver's operation in a vehicle have been actively made. For example, a vehicle may recognize a parking line through a camera to perform autonomous parking.
Meanwhile, a plurality of displays are disposed in a vehicle to provide information auxiliary to vehicle driving, as well as information essential to vehicle driving.